young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuma Ishiwara
Mizuma Ishiwara, also known by her superhero alias Selene, is a current member of the Young Bloods. Mizu is the first ever human born in the internationally created moon colony nicknamed Town Luna. Her mischievous personality and enthusiasm for pranks perfectly fit the very nature of her illusion powers. Biography Pre-Youngbloods Mizuma certainly wasn't aware of it back then, but she became a sensation across Earth immediately after being born - and for a good reason. After all, she was the first person in history to have been born on the surface of the Moon, a year after the "Horizons 2000" mission which established the International Moon Base (IMB) in the Sea of Tranquility, one of the many mares of Earth's natural satellite. Mizu's parents were Kenji and Yuko, two Japanese engineers employed in the extraction of helium-3 from the surface of the Moon, and the news that Yuko gave birth to a live girl were met with congratulations from the international community, as it served as proof that not only space habitat, but longterm space colonization are at a hand's reach. And that was not even the only thing which she could stand out with - after a brief visit to Earth at a very young age, which she barely even remembers, Mizu's superpower began to manifest. If her father is to be believed, he first witnessed it in action when she was four, trying to run away from a babysitter and escape bedtime and instinctively shapeshifted into a mouse to hide under the bed - they had to lift it up to get her out of there. As it turns out, Mizu had a natural born talent for an array of powers related to casting illusions and shapeshifting, eventually refining her abilities into an art of illusion-casting - tricking people and minds for fun, to get what she might need and occassionally to help those in need to the best of her abilities. The International Moon Base, later nicknamed by its inhabitants to "Town Luna" as something which can roll off the tongue more easily, was a unique environment for Mizu to grow up in. It is a completely utilitarian society, every single adult handpicked by the Horizon mission for their skills or knowledge, whether it is in growing crops, maintaining the facilities or researching all the new information acquired about the Moon. Everyone has a task and everyone knows what they do - but it was far from a dreary prison where everyone spends their days and nights toiling away at their jobs with no end in sight, either. Because most of the work is automated, the inhabitants of the base had enough free time to take care of their tasks, looks after their families and loved ones and have just enough time to take up on a hobby or two. When not studying - and studying on the Moon is tough, as all the new inhabitants of the base need to be prepared into specialists for maintaining it - Mizu spent most of her time hanging out with the small, but slowly growing "Lunarian" population - teenagers and children born on the surface of the Moon just like her. There, thanks to her superpowers, she soon gained the reputation of a prankster, fooling and tricking others with her abilities to extract a good laugh and have fun. Despite that, however, she was not doing it out of malice at all - it's just fun and games, isn't it? And if she ever went too far, she'd apologize and swear to not do that again... As Mizu grew up from a cheeky impressionable kid to a mature teenager, so did her ambition. Having fun is good and all, but isn't it about time to put her powers to service, too, do her own part to the community much like everyone else? Despite having not stepped foot on Earth for over a decade, Mizu was highly acquainted with Earth culture and all the new hits happening down there - and, with it, the concept of superheroes. Masked, hardworking defenders of justice, who do the right thing and help those in need, stopping crime, rescuing kitties and helping grannies... Unfortunately, there is no crime on the Moon. The lives of everyone in Town Luna are monitored closely and all the people brought to the planet by the Horizon mission were thoroughly screened for a criminal record. But... what about Earth, then? Surely, there's people she can help out down there! Plus, she still hasn't seen what Earth looks like and what's the big fuss about it when everyone in the base talks about what's happening there or who the next President of the United States is or whatever... Once her summer break began, Mizu begged her parents to be allowed to travel to Earth for her holidays until they finally acquitted. On late July, a space shuttle carrying a few hundred tons of cargo, mostly helium-3 tanks and machinery which the Moon colonists are unable to repair, and one uppity purple-haired girl alongside them, touched down in Kennedy Space Center in Florida. The first thing which Mizu noted was that... Earth was different. Things she had gotten used to as facts of life did not apply here. For example, she felt like she had a rock chained to her back, pulling her down, she could barely jump a fourth of the height she would usually be able to leap, which became a constant source of problems when she had to adjust to an usual walk cycle instead of leaping from place to place. The sight on an open, endless sky, instead of one covered by a dome and revealing endless darkness above, also took some time adjusting to. No matter, though - Mizu already had a goal set in her head. If she wants to become a superhero for Town Luna, she needs to learn from her peers - and back on the Moon, she heard of a team of young superheroes in the city of San Diego, many of them her age or even younger, who are still open for new members, so why not try her luck out there? Her smartphone told her that the distance from Florida to San Diego is... pretty big, but she figured it couldn't be that long. After all, her entire world up till this point was about five kilometers wide, "3000 kilometers" was an empty number to her mind, even if a surprising one. Oh, it actually is that long. What the crap, that's longer than the circumference of the Moon, how do the Earthlings live with such vast distances between then?! Powers and abilities Like most other members of the Young Bloods, Mizu has access to superhuman powers thanks to the Dragon Crystals. *'Illusion-Casting': The superpower which Mizu has been able to access since birth. it grants the user ability to trick and fool others through generating and implementing illusions, mirages, shapeshifting, et cetera. It is, as one might imagine, not a superpower which can draw out a lot of destructive power, but it's certainly useful in various support uses. Mizu's Illusion-Casting require the user to be concentrated and of calm mind to be able to successfully cast illusions and shapeshift. Strong, unwelcome emotions such as anger, fear or joy disrupt her usual ability to use her powers. ** Shapeshifting: Mizu can use her powers to transmute her body into various forms, shapes or sizes on the whim of her imagination. This can include, but is not limited to, people, household objects, animals, inanimate objects or abstract shapes, and may involve her changing her whole body or only parts of her body. Upon shapeshifting, the form and size of her body changes, and it replicates the appearance, sound, smell or feeling of the object she transformed into (essentially making it indistinguishable from the real thing), but not its innate abilities such as strength, powers or knowledge - so she can transform into a Olympium wall, but she won't have the strength of an Olympium wall, and she can transform into Captain Quake, but she won't be able to generate earthquakes. ** Illusion Generation: Mizu can use her powers to trick other minds into seeing and feeling things which aren't actually there. For example, getting her opponent to believe that one of her allies has just broken through a nearby wall and is about to kick their ass, even though nothing actually happened. Or that this little girl's punches are inflicting them severe pain, even if she is actually unable to hurt them. Or that there are actually twenty Mizus standing all around you and you have to guess which one of them is the real one. Mizu is able to broadcast illusions either to a single person or to an entire crowd, although, with the latter, problems can arise with each person seeing the illusion differently, as her skills are not refined enough to perfectly cast the exact same illusion a hundred times. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia